


Beyond Tony Stark

by johanirae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, Humor, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony asks Steve to introduce him to Bucky Barnes. Because he wants to meet Steve's friend, of course. Nothing whatsoever to do with that metal arm of his, which is apparently "beyond what Tony Stark could design".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a line in The Art of Captain America: The Winter Soldier (see here: http://johanirae.tumblr.com/post/82897429034/captain-america-the-winter-soldier-excuse-me)

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to the light of my fandom life - immoral-crow - for once again helping beta :D


End file.
